


Leon's Alolan Vacation

by Sassy_Pancakes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Chest Hair, In Public, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Pancakes/pseuds/Sassy_Pancakes
Summary: Leon takes a vacation to Alola after losing the championship match and meets professor Kukui. Sexy times ensue.
Relationships: Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui/ Dande | Leon
Kudos: 11





	Leon's Alolan Vacation

"Aloha, cousin!"

Leon looked up from his Rotom phone to look at the man addressing him. He had come to Alola for a quick vacation after losing his champion title and was looking for someone named "Professor Kukui." He was expecting the professor to be old and wearing a lab coat like Professor Magnolia, so when he looked up his jaw literally dropped.

Standing before him was a tall, muscular man with beautiful dark skin and equally beautiful dark hair. He was wearing a lab coat, like Leon had expected, but he wasn't wearing anything else over his upper body. Kukui's firm pecs and defined abs were covered in a fine dusting of dark hair that got thicker under his naval to form a neatly trimmed happy trail.

Leon was so stunned by Kukui's beauty that he forgot to say anything and just stared for awhile until he caught Kukui's looking at him funny. "Uh... Hi! My name's Leon. You must be Professor Kukui" he said somewhat shakily.

"I am!" Answered the professor, "And you must be the boy Magnolia sent! Leon, was it? "

"That's right" said Leon, while trying not to stare at Kukui's abs.

"Well I'll be you're guide around the island so why don't you settle in to your hotel and meet me at my house tomorrow. I'm sure you're tired and want to rest." Said Kukui. He then wrote down his address and gave it to Leon.  
__________________________________________ 

Leon went to his hotel and tried to get some sleep, but all he could think about was Kukui. Had he seen Leon ogling him? Was he even into guys? What if he hated Leon and never wanted to see him again? Eventually Leon decided to take a walk on the beach. Nobody was out here at this time of night anyway, spot was nice and private. As the cool ocean breeze whipped his long purple hair and the warm and crunched beneath his toes, it helped to relax him and put his mind at ease. Maybe he didn't need to worry about Kukui, maybe he hadn't seen him staring at all.

Leon was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by aloud splash. He looked up to see who was taking a swim at this time of night only to see the man he had been thinking about all night chest deep in the ocean.

Kukui almost looked more beautiful now than he did earlier. The dark skin of his firm chest glistened with water in the moonlight. His long black hair was down instead of instead of in it's usual man bun. The water rippled around him as he swam with powerful strokes, making him seem like some kind of fantastical creature.

Leon almost didn't notice himself walking towards Kukui, so enraptured was he with this beautiful sirens sudden appearance.  
But then he was directly behind him watching him swim farther out to sea. Leon snapped out of his daze and was wondering if he should head back to his hotel when Kukui suddenly turned around.

Kukui gasped and literally jumped in surprise when he saw Leon. He stuttered for a bit before finally calming down and looking at Leon. "Hello, Leon! What are you doing out here at this time of night?" 

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. What about you? "  
answered Leon.

The professor blushed slightly, but Leon couldn't see it through the darkness. " I like to come swim out here at night to cool off sometimes " Kukui hesitated for a moment before looking at Leon with a funny expression. "Care to join me?" He asked his voice suddenly seeming lower.

Leon was a bit confused by the professor's sudden change in attitude, but he didn't show it. Instead he answered by saying  
" I'm not wearing a bathing suit. "

A slight pause hung in the air before Kukui quietly replied, "Neither am I."

Leon face suddenly felt very hot. Kukui was naked!? And he just asked him to get naked too!?

Leon stated quite for awhile as he considered his options. On one hand Kukui's offer was obviously very tempting. But in the other hand this was a public beach. What if someone saw them?

He started moving before he was even done considering that. He took off his hat and shoes and threw them into the sand. Then he slowly pulled off his shirt exposing his toned pecs and bulging biceps, well defined from many years of working out. He didn't have as much chest hair as Kukui but he did have a light dusting around his small pointy nipples. As he raised his arms above his head , Kukui could also see a generous coating of purple armpit hair.

Leon then unbuckled his pants and slowly pulled them down, revealing his very hairy legs and exposing his tight blue boxer briefs. The undies hugged Leon massive, hairy thighs tightly and accentuated his rather large package. A thin line of purple hair peeked tantalizingly above the waistband, promising a beautiful bounty beneath the fabric.

Leon took a deep breath to prepare himself before tugging down his underpants revealing his delicates to the open air. Kukui gasped in amazement at Leon's member. The nine inch rod was already at half-mast from the excitement and it was nestled in a patch of neatly trimmed yet thick pubes. Leon's tight hairy ballsack lay down beneath, shriveled up a bit from the cold.

"Well," said Leon, snapping Kukui out of his daze, "You're turn."

Kukui slowly pulled himself out of the water, droplets rolling down his body. His chest hair stuck to his chest because of the water and his armpit hair seemed to clump together. Little beads of water slowly made their way down Kukui's defined abs, heading the same place Leon's eyes were.

Leon had expected Kukui to have a big cock, but he hadn't expected it to be so beautiful. The dark circumcised head was shining from the water and his thick being staff was already hard. Dark, thick pubes surrounded the base of his dick and His low hanging balls were covered in long dark hair.

They stood there awhile, just taking each other in, before Kukui reached over and pulled Leon towards him pushing their lips together. They kissed deeply and passioately, slipping their tongues into each others mouths. Leon reached around and squeezed Kukui's ass feeling the plump furry globe beneath his fingers. Kukui moaned before separating his lips from Leon's.

"So, shall we go swimming now?" Asks the professor.

Leon grins and features for Kukui to go first, "After you"

Kukui turns and dives into the water, flashing Leon a glimpse of his tight hairy asshole. Leon felt so hard it hurt and he needed Kukui right now. He ran and jumped into the water chasing Kukui down.

They started making out again, but this time Leon took it one step further he began grinding hi erection against Kukui's underneath the water. Kukui gasped and pushed against him, wanting to feel more friction on his cock. Leon then grabbed Kukui's dick and started to stroke slowly, causing Kukui to writhe in pleasure. 

"Leon..." Kukui moaned breathlessly

" Let's head back to the shore " Leon suggested

They sat on the edge of the water near the shore, still in the water but only up to their thighs when standing. Leon made Kukui sit down so that his penis poked out of the water. Then he got on his knees in front of Kukui's dick. He started to lick the head make Kukui gasp and grab his hair.

Kukui's reaction made Leon more confident and he began to take more of Kukui's erection into his mouth until his nose was nestled in the thick pubes at the base. He breathed in deeply and smelled Kukui's natural musk. It smelled of sweat mixed with seawater and Leon couldn't get enough, but eventually Kukui tugged on his hair lightly and Leon began to bob up and down on Kukui's member. Kukui was overcome by pleasure and practically screamed Leon's name

Ron continued to swallow Kukui's enormous cock and Kukui gasped and panted, overwhelmed by arousal. Eventually Kukui felt a familiar sensation building in the pit of his stomach and he managed to gasp out "uh... Leon, I'm-Oh!-I'm gonna c-cum!" 

This, however, did not faze Leon and he continued blowing Kukui. Kukui finally reached his climax and yelled Leon's name as he came into Leon's mouth. Leon swallowed every bit of Kukui's semen and then sat up to kiss Kukui. Kukui could taste himself in the kiss and was suddenly aroused again

" Leon, I-I want you to fuck me. " he moaned quietly

Leon's dick twitched with arousal and he quickly flipped Kukui over and made sure his ass was in the water. He then spread Kukui's hairy cheeks to his pink puckered hole. He brought his finger up to Kukui's hole and started to slowly push past the right ring of muscles.

Kukui groaned in pain as he felt Leon's finger push into him. Seawater flooded into his ass and acted as lube making it easier for Leon to push his finger in. Once Leon's whole finger was in he gave Kukui a minute to adjust before slowly starting to thrust his finger in and out. Kukui grunted in discomfort until Leon angled his finger and found his prostate. Kukui screamed in pleasure as Leon continued to hit his sweet spot slowly adding more fingers. After awhile Leon pulled his fingers out making Kukui feel empty. 

Leon then lined up his member with Kukui's hole, pushing the head slowly into Kukui's entrance. Kukui gasped in slight discomfort as Leon slowly pushed his dick inside him. Leon moaned and pushed deeper inside Kukui until his cock was fully sheathed in Kukui's hole, his pubes tickling Kukui's ass.

Leon stayed like that for awhile, allowing Kukui to adjust and groaning anytime Kukui wiggled. Eventually Kukui adjusted and grunted out " move, goddammit. " Leon pulled out slowly and pushed back in grunting with pleasure as he began to thrust into Kukui's ass. He angled his thrusts and found Kukui's prostate, turning him into a moaning mess underneath him.

Leon began to pick up his pace as he began feeling more pleasure, until he was pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back into Kukui. Leon could feel himself edging closer to his climax and his pace began to get more erratic as he continuously pounded into Kukui. 

"Kukui, I'm close!" Leon gasped as he fucked Kukui's ass.

"Leon, I want you to cum inside me!" Kukui moaned. Leon hit Kukui's sweet spot and that pushed Kukui over the edge. He came again, completely untouched, his cum squirting into the waves and flowing away.

Kukui's orgasm caused his walls to tighten around Leon's thick cock. It was too much for Leon to take and he slammed his dick all the way into Kukui's ass. Leon moaned Kukui's name as he spilled his seed deep inside Kukui. They both collapsed onto the ground. Leon tenderly kissed Leon's neck before falling asleep, his slowly softening dick still inside him.  
__________________________________________

Kukui woke up the next morning to a scream. Apparently he and Leon had been so exhausted after last night's shenanigans that they hadn't even bothered to put on their clothes. He looked up to see a mother carrying her son away with a scandalized look on her face, making sure to cover the little boys eyes.

Kukui groaned and was about to wake Leon up. But whe n he shifted, he was surprised to find he could still feel Leon's soft dick inside him. Leon must have been having a good dream because Kukui could feel Leon's member starting to rise inside him. He sighed as he started to grind his hips into Leon's. They would probably be arrested for public indecency, but at least it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you didn't hate it. This was my first time writing smut so sorry if it sucked. I spent several hours writing this and it's probably the dumbest thing I've ever done! Also there is literally nothing about this pairing, so GET ON THAT PEOPLE! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
